Dany de Álzaga
) |nacionalidad = Argentino |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires }} [[Archivo:El Secreto de Proteo - Grabación de Voz Randal - Agente (Dany de Alzaga)|thumb|right|232 px|Dany de Álzaga en la grabación de la película ''El secreto de Proteo]] thumb|240px|Dany con [[Ruby Gattari y Gustavo Bonfigli]] Teddy BB.png|Teddy (Temps. 1 - 3) en Hamburguesas Bob, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Andy and Ollie Pesto BB.png|Andrew "Andy Pesto" y Oliver "Ollie Pesto" Poplopovich también en Hamburguesas Bob. WYX-Magneto.png|Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto en Wolverine y los X-Men. Foozzie.jpg|Fozzie, el oso en el redoblaje digital de El show de los Muppets. Hopkforddrac.jpg|Profesor Van Helsing (Anthony Hopkins) en el redoblaje de Drácula de Bram Stoker. Hank Schrader.jpg|Henry "Hank" Schrader en Breaking Bad. SenadorMcLaughlin.jpg|Senador McLaughlin (Robert De Niro) en Machete (Versión de Sony). Commander_Birdie.jpg|Supremo Comandante Fowler Birdie en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta. Yugo.png|Akio Ogino (El Papa de Chihiro) en El viaje de Chihiro. Zeratul SCR HeadAnim.gif|Zeratul en los videojuegos StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, StarCraft: Remastered y Heroes of the Storm. AVS-Odin.png|Odin en Los Vengadores Unidos. Chef_Skinner.png|Chef Skinner en Ratatouille (Doblaje argentino). The_king.png|Strip "El Rey" Weathers en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (Doblaje argentino). Policia Alien.png|Comandante Alien en Chicken Little (Doblaje argentino). HSTMedivh.jpg|Medivh en Hearthstone. John RawlinsGlory.gif|Sgt. May. John Rawlins (Morgan Freeman) en el redoblaje de Días de gloria. Benedict LAH.png|Benedict en el redoblaje de Blu-ray de El último gran héroe. 010215658.png|Sam Parrish en el redoblaje de Jumanji (Redoblaje). 344452156.png|Van Pelt también en el redoblaje de Jumanji. 0102454587.png|Noland en el redoblaje de Depredadores. Senador roark.jpg|Senador Roark en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. Henry-francis.jpg|Henry Francis en Mad Men. SrCurry.jpg|Sr. Curry en Paddington (Versión de The Wenstein Company). Harry sultenfuss mpb.jpg|Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) en Mi primer beso (versión VHS argentino). Palantine.jpg|Palatine en Taxi Driver (Cuarta versión). Zombiepayasozombieland.png|Zombie payaso en Tierra de zombies. RayGB201.png|Ray Stantz (Archivo) también en Tierra de zombies. ZordonLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Zordon en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (Archivo) (ep. 4). Giganoid_-7.jpg|Rojobot también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 15). Zombieland title th.png|Los Insertos también de Tierra de zombies. BobsBurgers Logo.jpg|Los Insertos también de Hamburguesas Bob. Dany de Álzaga es un veterano actor, director de doblaje y dramaturgo argentino. Es conocido principalmente en el doblaje por haber doblado a personajes como Teddy en las primeras temporadas de Hamburguesas Bob, Henry "Hank" Schrader en la serie Breaking Bad, la del Profesor Van Helsing en el redoblaje de Drácula de Bram Stoker, entre otros personajes. Actualmente dirige la productora Hache Group. Filmografia Películas Animadas *Superman: Doomsday - Clark Kent/Superman ;Joseph Medrano * La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Lord Rogers * La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Lord Rogers Otros *El viaje de Chihiro - Yugo y Papá *El primer escuadrón - Monje *Cars - Strip "El Rey" Weathers *Patoruzito - Cobul *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales *Chicken Little - Commandante alien, voces adicionales *Ratatouille - Skinner Películas Christopher Plummer *Boundaries - Stanley (Christopher Plummer) (2018) *Todo el dinero del mundo - J. Paul Getty (2017) versión Sony *La chica del dragón tatuado - Henrik Vanger (2011) *La última estación - León Tolstói (2009) Richard Jenkins *¡Por fin solos! - Russell (2012) *Amigos con beneficios - Sr. Harper (2011) *Querido John - Bill Tyree (2010) Anthony Hopkins *Agosto - Ieuan Davies (1996) *Leyendas de pasión - Col. William Ludlow (1994) *Drácula de Bram Stoker - Profesor Van Helsing (1992) Jeff Bridges *Solo los valientes - Duane Steinbrink (2017) *Camino a la Gloria - Kyle Garrett (2009) 2da versión *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) versión MGM Tommy Lee Jones *Shock and Awe - Joe Galloway (2018) *¡Esto recién comienza! - Leo (2017) Liam Neeson *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - Mark Felt (2017) *Chloe - David Stewart (2009) versión Sony Danny Glover *Hannah's Law - Isom Dart (1012) *Muerte en el funeral - Tio Russell (2010) Alex Kendrick * Courageous - Adam Mitchell (2012) * Flywheel: El viaje de la vida - Jay Austin (2003) Robert De Niro *Machete - Senador McLaughlin (2010) *La sangre que nos une - Doctor Wally (1996) Robert Duvall ' *Siete días en Utopia - Johnny Crawford (2011) *The Road - Viejo (2009) 'Morgan Freeman ' *Danny the Dog - Sam (2005) *Días de gloria - Sgt. May. John Rawlins (1989) 'Dustin Hoffman ' *Barney's Version - Izzy Panofsky (2010) *Juana de Arco - Conciencia (1999) 'David Duchovny ' *Kalifornia - Brian Kessler (1993) *No le digas a la mamá que la niñera ha muerto - Bruce (1991) 'Al Pacino *El hijo de nadie - Detective Charles Stanford (2011) *88 minutos - Dr. Jack Gramm (2007) Gary Oldman *Lawless - Floyd Banner (2012) *El libro de los secretos - Carnegie (Versión Sony) (2010) Otros *Nuestro último viaje - John Spencer (Donald Sutherland) (2017) *Impact Earth - Herbert Sloan (Tom Berenger) (2015) *En primera plana - Walter 'Robby' Robinson (Michael Keaton) (Versión Sony) (2015) *Hogar dulce infierno - Jefe Malcom Brown (Chi McBride) (2015) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Santa (Richard Riehle) (2014) *Perseguido por el poder - John Luther (James Remar) (2014) *El Llamado - Bob Chandler (Alex Poch-Goldin) (2014) *Una noche para mamá - Voces adicionales (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Senador Roark (Powers Boothe) (Versión The Weinstein Company) (2014) *Buenas costumbres - Sr Whittaker (Colin Firth) (2014) *Paddington - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) (Versión Argentina) (2014) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - General Hank Wallace (Treat Williams) (2014) *Monos asesinos - Burke (Dane Rhodes) (2013) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Arthur Rock(J.K. Simmons) (2013) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherlock Jones (Wayne Mitchell) (2013) *Nebraska - Ed Pegram (Stacy Keach) (Versión Sony) (2013) *El chef - Juan (Santiago Segura) Versión Argentina (2012) *Depredadores - Noland (Laurence Fishburne) (2010) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Padre de Ehren (Frank J. Zupancic) e insertos (2012) *La asesina de ojos azules - Título (2012) *Quartet - Reginald Paget (Tom Courtenay) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Juez Hinkle (Lyle Kanouse) (2012) *Vamps - Vlad Tepish (Malcolm McDowell) (2012) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Charles Bastiani (Olivier Rabourdin) (2011) *Recoil - Drayke Salgado (Danny Trejo) (2011) *Como caído del cielo - John Burns (Jeremy Child) (2011) *Pollo con ciruelas - Narrador (2011) *Atormentado - Jim (Robert Longstreet) y Voces Adicionales (2011) *Persecución mortal - Inspector Roberts (Mark Rylance) (2011) *The Guard - Francis Sheehy-Skeffington.(Liam Cunningham) (2011) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Voces adicionales (2011) *Venganza letal - Warden (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Madison - Harry Volpi (Bruce Dern) (2005) *Every Day - Ernie (Brian Dennehy) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Buscando el perdón - George Wright (Louis Gossett Jr.) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Insertos (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Duke White (Harvey Keitel) (2010) *Dulce venganza - Voces adicionales (2010) *Mentiras a la vista - Hector Delgado (Benito Martinez) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sr. Anderson (James Brolin) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - Jefe de Detectives Duncan (Glynn Turman) (2010) *La red sexual - Jerry Haggerty (James Caan) (2009) *Defendor - Wayne (Lyriq Bent) (2009) *Estafa de amor (2008) - Diamond Dog (Maximilian Schell) *The Hurt Locker - Coronel Reed (David Morse) (2008) *Madison - Harry Volpi (Bruce Dern) (2005) *Karakter - De Gankelaar (Victor Löw) (1997) *Retrato de una dama - Gilbert Osmond (John Malkovich) (1996) *Wishmaster - Etchison (Tom Kendall) (1997) *El quinto elemento - Padre Vito Cornelius (Ian Holm) (1997) (doblaje argentino) *Llora, Amada Tierra Mía! - Rev. Stephen Kumalo (James Earl Jones) (1995) *Jumanji - Sam Parrish/Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) (1995) de 2011 *El último gran héroe - Benedict (Charles Dance)(redoblaje Blu-Ray) (1993) *Mi primer beso - Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) (versión VHS argentino) (1991) *Laberinto - Personajes importantes (1986) *Taxi Driver - Charles Palantine (Leonard Harris)(redoblaje Blu-Ray) (1976) *Doctor Faustus - Doctor Faustus (Richard Burton) (1967) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Alan Blunt (Bill Nighy) (2006) Telefilms *Una segunda oportunidad - Sr. Robinson (Jan Bos) (2015) *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Ray (Keith Martin Gordey) (2015) *El crimen de Lizzie - Andrew Borden (Stephen McHattie) (2014) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Alfred Stieglitz (Jeremy Irons) (2009) Series Animadas *Hamburguesas Bob - Andy y Ollie Pesto / Oficial Cliffany (Sam Seder) (epis. 8) / Presentación e insertos *Los Vengadores Unidos - Odin * Los héroes de la ciudad - Voces adicionales Series de TV *1 contra todos - Profesor (Adélio Lima) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lupo Mercuri (Nick Dunning) *The Blacklist - Harold Cooper (Harry Lennix) *Breaking Bad - Hank Schrader (Dean Norris) *Bag of Bones - Sid Noonan (Matt Frewer) *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno - Zordon (Bob Manahan/Archivo) (ep. 4) / Rojobot (Mark Wright) (ep. 15) *Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta - Supremo Comandante Fowler Birdie (Paul Norell) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces adicionales *Hatfields y McCoys - Wall Hatfields *El show de los muppets - Figaredo (Frank Oz) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Stanislav Kogan (Vladimir Friedman) *Little Britain - Voces adicionales *Rusia salvaje - Narrador *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales Series de TV de La India * Duele amar - Shashi Gupta (Sanjay Batra) Dramas coreanos * Cásate conmigo - Ki Joong (Kang Suk Woo) Anime * Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Zeratul (Fred Tatasciore) * Heroes of the Storm - Zeratul (Fred Tatasciore) * StarCraft: Remastered - Zeratul (Jack Ritschel) Documentales *El océano Atlántico - Narración *En busca de la joven afgana - Steve McCurry Dirección de doblaje *Ojos de dragón - (Sony) *The Young Victoria -(Sony) *Sorority Row *Lawless *Jackie Brown *Wisegirls *Mariken *Dante's Cove *Pitbull Terje *The Expert *Paljas *Los Dalton *Svein y Rotta *Embriagado de amor (versión argentina) *Moon *Beyond the Sea *Justicia de 2 hombres *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas *Ciudade dos Homens *Tierra de zombies *Sexo com amor *Natalie Holloway *Asesino en casa *Asalto al camión blindado *More of me *More of me 2 *The Boondock saints 2 *Flight of the rainder *Defendor *El libro de los secretos (versión argentina) *Heaven *Secret of the Mountain *Maneater 1 *Maneater 2 *My Mom's New Boyfriend (versión argentina) *The Cleaner *Chloe (versión argentina) *Muerte en el funeral *Hannah's Law *Sparkle: La gran estrella Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web * De Álzaga, Dany De Álzaga, Dany Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010